


The Vanguard

by MoneyraindownonU



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Making Out, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Soft yet hard Rio, Work sex, Working it Out, mild choking, pun intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoneyraindownonU/pseuds/MoneyraindownonU
Summary: Beth is tired and wants to relax. Rio wont let that happen.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142





	The Vanguard

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, another hot tub fic to flood the tag. I hope you like it :)

Beth locks the door behind her employee as she watches them make their way to their car and cruise out of the parking lot. She blows out a low breath as she see the taillight Pam's van leave her view. She knits her eyes closed and rolls her shoulders to ease the tension while massaging her neck.

She walks over to the main light switch panel behind the front desk to turn off the showroom lights. Only two stay on to keep the room a little lit, to keep any overnight intruders at bay. She starts to make her away down the rest of the showroom to her office to cook the books for week when she stops by their newest hot tub. The Vanguard.

They brought it onto the floor midway through the day and already sold 3. Its sleek black panel exterior, and multi-color LED lights catching the eye of a newlywed couple. A gift to the groom Beth remembers the bride saying. The 70 upgraded stainless steel jets and 33 inch tv that pops up like a genie, for the older couple looking for a spa, to fit their renovated lake home in west Michigan . She doesn’t remember why the 3rd guy bought the last tub but only remembers being happy it was Pam who closed the deal and how easy it would be to fake numbers for these big sales.

She runs her finger along the edge of the tub until she’s at the other end. She pushes one of the fleshed buttons on the side and the jets turn on immediately. The water begins to bubble as the jet steams coordinate to push and pull the liquid. They normally don’t fill up tubs on the floor but Dean insisted they do this one because of the _luxurious massage power_.

She presses the next button on the side of the tub, and blue lights dance around the edges of the tub. She watches them methodically glow from dark blue radiating into a light blue then a yellow white before starting the color cycle again. The heat rising from the tub washes over her face making her cheeks flush. She dips her hand in the water and in the matter of time she turned it on,it was already deliciously warm. She hums at how amazing the water feel against her skin, her hand swirling around in it.

_You should get in_ -the thought flashes through her mind.

“ No” she says softly to herself with a small laugh.

But she can’t seem to take her hand out of this water. The lights dancing around hypnotizing her to get in.

And then all of sudden her shoulders start to feel heavy and ache. She rolls them again to get rid of the dull pain but it doesn’t go away. And now her legs and arms feel so heavy. She thinks about how the streams of jets would massage away her sore body.

Park yoga 3 times a week was kicking her ass. The lack of sleep between working, being a full- time mom and printing counterfeit money catching up with her physically and emotionally. And then they’re was the whole sleeping on the couch most of the week thing, after her fight with Dean. He caught wind of one of Rio’s boy, Mick stopping by the other day for a pickup. That’s when he realized Rios hands were still in Boland Bubbles Business.

She eyes the swirling water again.

“I could, you know , just empty the water when I’m done, right? “She says out loud hoping to hear someone answer her back and tell her NO, but she hears nothing . Only the hum of the tub calling her name to get in.

She glances at the clock on the wall. Noticing the time. 9:33

_Fuck it_

"Just an hour wont hurt “she says.

She struts over to the display wall where they have soft and over-priced pool towels folded up nice and neat. She plucks one of the walls and makes her way back to the tub. She sits on the floor to kick off her black booties and undoes her black belt. She stands up and wiggles her toes on the cold tile floor before shimming out of gray slacks and pulling her black and white polka dot sweater over her head.

She ties her hair in high messy bun not wanting to get it super wet, knowing Dean would question it later when she got home. She looks down at herself, looking at her nude bra and green hipster underwear. her pale skin glowing under the low dim of the showroom lights.

_Well shit_ ,

She hadn’t thought about this part. Should she get in with her undergarments or go for full nude. The thought of wearing wet panties and bra on the way home made her cringe and going commando was not an option. One of her irrational fears was getting pulled over or in a car wreck without a bra on. 

So nude it was.

She says a small thank you for Dean’s negligence. While they did have cameras around the building, they were fake. Well, they were real but not recording anything. Dean not picking a surveillance program to accompany the cameras. They have been open for 4 month and he still hadn’t pick one yet always promising he would when she brought it up. She makes a mental note to pick one herself this week.

She unhooks her bra from the back and shakes off her panties. The cold air of the empty room pricks at her skin and sends shivers down her body. She looks around the space again hoping not find anyone. Thanking her stars again for the one-way glass windows. 

She approaches the tub, sits on the edge and dips her toe in. She hisses a little at how hot it is, but that’s how she likes her baths back home. Boiling hot.

She swings one leg over the edge followed by the other. Her hands on the side of her. she dips her legs in slowly, letting the heat of water melt into her skin. Once her thighs are submerged, she lets go of the edge and sinks more of her body into the water then wades to the middle of tub. She sinks until her bare butt hits the floor of the tub. The water at her neck only exposing her head. She closes her eyes as the water pounds into her skin from all directions.

_Ahhhhhhh_

She lets out a small moan before a smile dances on her lips.

“Best idea ever” she says out loud.

And there she sat, in the middle of the tub, legs criss-crossed, as the jets work their magic. She feels her body loosing up already and shes only been in the tub for maybe 15 minutes. She closes her eyes again, focusing on the sounds of the water pushing around her.

It’s not long before her normal thoughts creep into her mind.

_Kenny's baseball game tomorrow._

_Dinner at Dean parents’ house Friday._

_A Saturday night making money session with the girls at the Paper Porcupine. Which Annie now works at so they can still print money._

The numbers she should use to cook the books dance in her head. God, she wishes she had wine or bourbon here to drink to empty her thoughts.

She doesn’t want to think about anything else right now. Just how amazing the hot water feels and the justice of these jets working against her.

She still has her eyes closed but clocks the faint sound of her phone buzzing against the ground. She thinks about grabbing it, but not wanting to disturb her peace she stays still.

Everyone important knows she stays late on Wednesdays for “work”. She hears the buzzing again, this time letting a loud huff. She raises out of the water exposing her top naked half, and makes her way to edge of the spa to retrieve her phone but stops midway.

_NO._

She’s made the decision to get naked at work and get into a hot tub to relax and that is what she will do. She pivots to turn to the other end of the tub and wades to the side. She reaches over, her full moon to showing as she bends over the edge, fishing around for the remote to turn on the tv. Her fingers finally finds it

“Good evening Mrs. Boland” 

"OH MY GOD!!!" She screams.

She jumps dropping the remote on ground and turns to see Rio leaning against the front counter, eyes glued to her. She immediately sinks down back into the tub and it’s not deep enough to hide how she wants too.She wishes a whole would open up, swallow her whole and take her anywhere but here.

But she only sinks as far as she can go, knees bent under her, the water stopping right at her lips.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she spits a bit of water that seeped into her mouth when she questioned him.

“ I tried callin’ ” her purs

_Shit_ -Beth thinks.

“Okay, but why are you here?”

Rio adjust his stance and slides off against the counter and walks his way slowly to Beth and the tub.

On auto pilot she backs up slowly until there's no room to back into. No more room to sink her body unless fully submerges her head under water and honestly the thought of that sounds better than this.

He’s almost to the edge of the tub.

“STOP” Beth yells lifting up her chin to get the words out without chocking on water.

He freezes in his steps. Hands in his hoodie pockets.

“I – I am not decent. “ She says eyes wide, piercing at Rio.

A loud laugh bubbles from his mouth, showing all of his teeth. She can see his adams apple bobble from here.

“Oh I know and trust me I enjoyed the show Elizabeth.”

Beth rolls her eyes so hard; they may get stuck at the back of her head but when she opens them, he’s made his way to the edge of the tub across from her. A smile still at his lips.

“ But its nothin’ I aint seen before” he huffs.

It annoys her but she’s cant let him know that. She was not about to let him ruin this for her. Or make her feel bad for taking an hour of her day to enjoy herself. She lifts a bit to sit on the elevated seat of the tub. Just enough to not expose anything. Her arm comes around to cover her chest just in case. She sees him pop an eyebrow as he eyes the water pooling around her top half.

The jets are on full blast and bubbling the water to obscure. There’s no way he could see under all these streams. She leans back against the rim of the tub, takes both arms out and spreads them beside her across the rim of the hot tub. This position naturally pushes her chest up but only exposes the upper part of her chest. But she clocks how Rio is glaring at the water, hoping to get a glimpse. His jaw rocking.

“How can I help you Rio?”

He huffs a small laugh. 

“I came here to talk business ma. I know you like to _work_ later on Wednesdays and what not. You wasn’t answerin’ so I figured I’d stop by ” . He uses his hands to make air quotes when he says _work_. But continues-

“ I’d figured you wouldn’t be too busy. Guess I was wrong huh?” He sucks in his bottom lip; he eyes tracing Beth’s exposed wet skin.

She flashes a tight smile.

“Just testing out the new spas.” She taps the rim of the tub.

“Yeah how does it feels?”

“Amazing.” she sighs as she tilts her head back until it hits the edge of the tub.

“Right” he mocks

They sit there in silence for bit. Beths eyes closed, she almost forgets he was there as relishes at the feeling of the jets work into her back. But she hears him shuffling and can feel his eyes on her . She squirms underneath his gaze that she can’t even make herself to meet. Instead she clears her throat and speaks

“So work right? Are you going to talk or keep staring at me this whole time hoping to another look?” her question breaks their silence. 

“Yea, except I think I want a front view this time.” He responds.

Her head snaps up, her mouth open to rebuttal but he cuts her off –

“You’re washing more money then you and your friends can make. We need more funny money.”

“Rio, we are stretched thin as it is. Remember, we do the printing and washing thanks _our arrangement_ ” she mocks his air quotes.

“Yeah about that, what do you think if we change that up?” He must notice the confused look because he continues.

“What if I go back to printing the money, using your formula of course and you and your lady friends go back to washing.”

She squints her eyes searching his face for some sort of catch.

“Are you asking me or demanding me, Mr CFO?”

He chuckles a bit, before sticking his hand in the water. His gaze watching his hand move against the streams. She watches him and he doesn’t even flinch at how hot it is.

“I did the math, looks like you worked off your debt. Plus more.” He raises his eyes to look back her.

She swallows thickly remembering how that debit came about. 

“ Oh”

“So lets start all over. Ill print the money, you wash it through the store or however you, Ruth and Ann wash money with your mom schemes. “

“Annie and Ruby.” She corrects him.

“Yeah whatever” he replies plucking his hand out of the water, leaning over and placing both hands around the rim of the tub. “ So what you think partner?”

And the word _partner_ swims though her ears and she perks a bit, not realizing her breast are bobbing above the water. He catches and straightens up his stance and shoves his hand back into his pocket and take a step back from the tub as he waits for the her answer.

She wants to sink back down into the water of embarrassment but feels like that would metaphorically make her look weak. So keeps her stance as is.

“What’s are cut? She titles her chin up shaking loose hair from her bun out of her face

He lets out a long sigh.

“70-30?”

“HA! Only if we’re 70 and you’re 30. Remember were washing now, our necks are on the line here not yours. “ she spits

Rio rolls his shoulders and hardens his gaze on her. She can tell he’s mulling it over. She about to offer 60-40 but he beats her too it.

“50-50” he responds

Her words get caught in her throat. A lump swells in its place and she can barely speak . 50-50? He wants to be even. Actual partners? The number takes her back a bit and she sinks back into the water. Letting the reality of him actually wanting to be partners again after everything that has happened between them.

“Okay, deal. “ her words come out softer than she would like. 

He hums in agreement with a grin on his face.

“Good.” he takes a hand out of his pocket and sticks it out to shake hands.

Beth looks back and forth between his outreached hand and his face. Knowing damn well if she reached for his hand she would be giving him the frontal view he was asking for.

She sees that shit eating grin still plastered on his face, and normally she would be annoyed but she matches her smile to his. She moves to get out of the water and stands up slowly. The water coming up to her mid-thigh.

So a full frontal view he gets.

The blue light bouncing offer skin. The water sliding down every curve of her body. The cold air hits her exposed skin and her nipples harden. His eyes trace over every cell of her as she slowly wades towards him to shake his hand. He’s too distracted taking her in when its too late for him to move fast enough. Beth dips her hands back into the water and sends a big splash of water towards him.

“We have a deal Rio” she laughs out as her hands and arms wale around her splashing more water on him.

“What the hell Elizabeth! Stop” he snaps trying to grab her arms to stop the splashing.

He finally catches her wrist and pulls her closer. Their face only inches apart and only the wall of tub separating them. She trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard and pull away from his grip. His eyes are locked onto hers and he darts out his tongue to run it along the bottom of his lip.

Beth feels like she has stopped breathing all together, the smell of him filling her nose. Its intoxicating. The flashbacks of him all over her in the bathroom and in her bed room flood her brain. Heat creeping in between her legs

She flutters her eye to push the thoughts away but then his lips are on hers. He lets go of her wrist, his hands falling to her waist to push her against him more.

The kiss is hard and rough, he nips at her bottom lip and she sucks on his. Their tongues roll over each other and her wet bare skin rubs against his clothes. It’s a kiss that leaves them breathless when they finally pull a part.

“Get in” she whispers. And if he wasn’t inches away from her face he wouldn’t hear it. But on command, he unzips his hoodie and pulls his black t-shirt over his head. He kicks off his shoes and swipes down his sweatpants and boxers in one move.

Beth backs up to make room for him to get in. He slinks in like a cat and turns to face Beth. She looks over his chiseled face. Water dropping from his head from her splashing him earlier. He begins to move toward her and she closes the distance. Their bodies and lips clashing again.

The water splashes around them as they frantically feel over each other while they devour their lips. One of her hands wrapped to the back of his neck, pulling him in impossibly closer. The other wrapped around his bicep. His hands slid to her ass, fanning across her cheeks pushing on her tiptoes, bringing her body into his. She feels his hard cock brush against her skin.

Beth breaks their kiss and backs up to the edge of the tub until the wall hits the back of her knee. Rio watching her every move, eyes blown hungry for her. She turns around slowly to face away from him, her back towards him and kneels so she slightly bent over the edge of the tub, breast falling over the side and her knees resting on the inside of the tub seat.

She just so happen to position herself above one of the bigger jets and her legs spread automatically to welcome the pressure of the stream as it presses between her folds. She brings her hands up to grip the side of the tub to keep her self from falling into the water. The water pulsing against her spot is enough to make her explode.

She lets a moan slip from her lips and its like a calling sign for Rio to join her. He meets her and leans his body on top of hers, his chest to her back. He kisses and nips at ear and she crooks her head to the side for him to have full access to her neck.

She reaches her hand behind her and hooks her hand to the back of his neck to anchor him to her. One of his hands files to her breast, kneading into the wet flesh pulling and massaging over her nipple, while his other hand fishes to her front, and between her legs sliding two fingers into her.

“Fuck” they both say at the same time.

Rio feeling how tight and wet she is. The feeling of the water crashing into her clit and his finger hooked just right into her. She starts to grind against him, chasing his finger’s as they glide in and out of her. He’s working her up good, his mouth still latched to her neck when he pulls them out. 

Beth whines at the withdrawal but quiets when she feels his hand push her down so that she bent over more. She grips the rim of the tub so tight her knuckles turn white while she waits for impact. Rio slides the tip of his cock against one of her cheeks of her ass before smacking the other. Her wet cheek and his wet hand make the smack sound louder than what it was but it still made Beth whimper.

He slides his cock in between her center, slowly until his hips meet her bare side. The push of his thick cock stretches Beth out with a mix of pleasure and pain. She bites her lip to hush her moans from feeling the weight of him between her thighs.

“Oh my god” she slips out , gripping the edges tighter around the rim with each pump.

He slaps at her ass again, watching the ripples run though her cheek, picking up his thrust.

“Shit” he mumbles. Her moans and whimpers sound like a sinful song in his ears.

He grabs the back her neck to hold her still and fucks into her harder. Beth breast bounce to the beat of his thrust, hitting the sides of the tub softly. Her nipples rub against it with each thrust and it only stimulates her even move. He’s pounding away at her from behind when his hand at the back of her neck sweeps around to the front of her throat and squeezes.

The air leaves her and quiets her from moaning. All she can hear is the waves of the water around them. The splashing of droplets over the sides of the tub onto the floor. The sound his hips make when they meet her skin and Rios gravely moan and his thrust become more erratic.

He releases the pressures around her neck and she lets out the breath that was stuck in the bottom of her throat mixed with high pitch moans and cuss words she can even make out right now.

His hands still wrapped around her throat, he applies more pressure that it makes her stand up, her back to his front fleshed together. He lets go of her throat and both of his hands fist her breast. His long fingers press into her skin of her brest as he squeezes them hard, holding onto her like this as he continues to pump into her standing up.

She feels it, she’s about to come undone and he knows it because his breath hitches when he feels her clenching around him harder.

“Nah, I aint done with you yet” he grunts into her ear.

He pushes Beth off of him and spins her around. He backs her to the edge of the tub again, wraps her leg around his waist and thrust into her again. Her hands fly up to wrap around his biceps to hold on.

His head falls to meet her lips and they peck and kisses at each other while he fucks into the side of the tub. Her lower back smacks in to the side of the tub with every pump. She’s sure to have bruises on her back after tonight. Might even need another go in the spa, but alone next time.

She moans into his mouth as he continues his steady pace. The pressure of the one of the jets makes it way to her asshole and it triggers her orgasm. Her release makes her knees weak and she buckles under him but he grips the rim of the tub tightly not letting her escape and continues to pound her.

Beth is completely wrecked when Rio cums too. His head falling into her neck as he groans loudly spilling into her. He pulls out and they slowly un-peel from each other. Both sinking back into the hot water. Letting the jets calm their burning nerves and settle their breathing.

Beth, with eyes half shut is pressed against the wall of the tub, thankful its there to keep her upright instead of slipping under. She watches Rio submerge his head into the stream of bubbles for bit and she sucks in a breath not knowing what he was doing.

He comes back up for air a few seconds later, wiping the water off his face. He doesn’t make eye contact with her when he appears again but moves to get out of the tub, and dry off with her towel.

She rolls her eyes at him again and is about to address that he’s using her towel, but he walks back over to the towel display and grabs another one for her.

A grin cracks at her lips when he makes his way back to her area. A smile on his face too when he catches her watching him. He gets dress quickly, back into his sweatpants and shirt but mutters under his breath when he realizes his hoodie is soaked.

Beth checks the time of the digital clock on the wall, 11:24 pm .

_Shit_

She was here way later than she planned. She swims to the edge to get out the pool. She feels Rio’s eyes burning into her as she attempts to gracefully get out of the hot tub naked and grab the towel on the floor. She picks it up and wraps it around her body tucking a piece into the inside so it says in place. When she done, she not surprised to find Rio staring back at her. She spins to face him and speak.

“So we’ll print this last batch of money this weekend and start our new arrangement on Monday?”

Rio hums and shakes his head yes, his eyes rolling over her in the towel. He steps to her, invading her space. She looks up at him between her eyelashes, her eyes falling to his mouth, playing back how his soft lips had just been all over her not even 5 minutes ago.

He tucks a lock of her hair that has fell from her messy bun and tucks behind her ear. He leans in and she atomically does too. Their noses’ centimetres apart from touching.

“Ill see you here Monday partner. And maybe we can try out the blue one in the corner next time.” He chuckles with his toothy smile and turns on his heels “ Good night Elizabeth “ he says before sliding out of the side exit.

Beth shakes her head at the absurdity of this night. She skinny dipped a work, is now 50-50 partners with Rio and they had, what…make up sex?

_WHAT?_

With Rio gone she was free to get dressed in the showroom. Somehow her clothes manage to stay dry during all that and she’s thankful. She turns off the spa and moves to head out the same door Rio did but not before stopping by the office.

Dean was opening tomorrow and she leaves a sticky note on the screen of the computer.

_Dean,_

_Please empty the Vangarud water first thing._

_Beth._

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I don't even know how this became so long. This was suppose to be short. I know I need to work on my editing.
> 
> Also it took everything in me to NOT call this place Steamy Boland's. Thanks Annie lol


End file.
